


Hell is Only Six Feet Deep

by TongueTied



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, A shameless oc fanfic, Alcohol, Because I can, Death, Dramatic, Forced to kill, Gen, Gore, Guts galore, He isn't nice, I'm not sparing a moment, Kidnapping, Major anger issues, Maybe no smut?, Maybe some venting, Messy messy messy, No reader under 18 please, Nor are they enemies, Not sure if I'll write it, Oc and reader aren't friends, Oc is a dude, Or help kill, Other, Possibly not, Reader has no defined gender, Reader is in their twenties, Swearing, That is up to you, The oc is a murder, They just happen to be neighbors, Things get gross, Torture, You do try to escape, a lot of swearing, a mean dude, in great detail, in the beginning that is, messed up, so expect all of that, that's about it, there will be blood - Freeform, trama, traumatic, with some anger issues, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTied/pseuds/TongueTied
Summary: You didn't know each other too well, but no matter how hard you tried to get to know your neighbor he always denied your friendly approaches. It didn't help that his house was the closest as your neighborhood was more forest and trees than people and houses. It was cozy but you got lonely being out here all on your own, the nearest town being a few miles away. Too much of a drive to do every day.Let alone every week.Your neighbor wasn't even a hermit, he went out more then you did and even got a few visitors. So what why did he have such a problem with you wanting to be friendly? You were fed up with it so you stopped bothering him. You did you're best to go out to town as often as you could to fight off the loneliness. And for the most part you were doing just fine. But you were suddenly and rudely awoken in the mist of the night from none other then you rude neighbor. Loud noises and voices. Sounded like he was having an argument. You ignored it for the most part but soon you got up.Heading over to his place you knocked on the door, in your sleepy haze you didn't think things through. When he didn't answer and things only got louder you knocked again.Things then went dead silent.





	Hell is Only Six Feet Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bored and wanted to type this thing up for the hell of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he have to be so rude? Just a simple no or a polite decline would have been fine.
> 
> Geez, what got his attitude bunched up?

The mid-afternoon air felt nice against you. It's wasn't cold nor was it hot. The perfect weather to wear whatever you want. With a small smile you pulled into your driveway, having just returned from doing some grocery shopping. It always felt nice to go out, to meet up with whomever you knew and to even meet a few new people when the occasion introduced it. It was always nice.

But there was always something, more importantly, someone who could easily kill your mood. But not today! You had too much of a good day to have him ruin ruin your mood! Still, though you kept to yourself now, you still sent your neighbor a friendly wave as you had spotted him sitting out on his porch. He wasn't even facing you when you waved but he still turned his head the other way to that the back of his head was facing you. But you didn't care. You just grabbed some of the bags and headed inside. Your home was simple, it was almost like a big cabin. Two floors, three room with two baths as well as a really nice kitchen. It might have been a little big for you. Well, it wasn't just you. You had a cat and a dog. A rather big cat you named king. He was all white other then a small yellow golden spot on the top of his head and the tip if his ears. It kinda looked like a crown. Hence the name King. Your dog was old, she mainly stayed on the couch facing the TV. Sleeping all day and night. Her tail wagging when ever she saw what she could of you. 

She only gets up when you take her out, even then she didn't go far being heading back inside. She was a Light coco color with white spots. Her back paws were white as well. You called her cookie, but her name was really Cassie. She only responded to Cookie when you called her that. No one else.

Cassie was an inside dog and King was an outside cat. He never left the yard unless he went to visit your neighbor.

Yep, You big outside cat liked to go and visit your rude neighbor. He never went inside though, he would just hang out with your neighbor when he was outside. Other then that King stayed on your lawn.

Placing the bags onto the table you started to put things away. King sitting on a counter with his eyes closed. Taking a nap as you worked. Cookie was on her couch. Snoring. This place was perfect. Cold things were placed in the fridge, frozen food were placed in the freezer. Snacks in the cupboard as well as cans and boxes of noodles. With that done you went into the living room, turning on the TV as you sat next to the old dog. She perked up at the sound of the TV and of you being home. With lazy movements she placed her head onto you lap and went right back to sleep. King came trotting in just to go out the doggy door. Well, its more like a kitty door now. You flipped through the channels till you came across something that looked good enough to watch. You had nothing else planned for today, so it was time to relax and enjoy the company you had.

It would be nice to have another human over, someone to talk to and actually do something with other then a bump in the store before never returning for a near month. But no time to think on that, today was a good day. A few day to yourself didn't seen to bad now.

You had no idea what was going on in this show. Some lady was talking out some other character you didn't know about, with something with magic or science or the science of magic. You weren't following but you didn't want to go through another fifty channels so it will have to do. You were sure that it would all be explained sooner or later. Hopefully sooner because this was just confusing. As the scenes played out in front of you, you ended getting way to confused to understand a thing so you went back to flipping through the TV channels.

Nothing

 

Nothing

 

Nope

 

A repeat

Nothing was on, and with the time you thought maybe you could start a dinner for one a little bit early. It'd be something to do and you were hungry. So you got up, gently moving Cookie off of you as you headed into the kitchen. Grabbing what you need to start your dinner. You Barely started to open that small package of instant potatoes when there was a heavy knock on your front door. Three heavy knocks on your door. With a sigh you placed the Package down and headed to the front door. Cookie give a small growl before you opened it. Standing there was your rude neighbor. As always he didn't look happy. Next to him was King, who just sat there with his tail around his feet.

"Good afternoon" A happy voice came from you has you gave a small smile. You were raised to be nice to others, no matter who they might be. Your neighbor didn't say anything as he held out his hand. In it looked to be mail. You took it and looked through it. Yeah, this was your mail. None of it was open. You thought the mail man was running late for a few days. It should have came as a first though to you that he might have gotten your mail and your neighbors mixed up. Speaking of who, he turned on his heel to leave but you stopped him before he took another step.

"Hey, would you like to come in?" Why were you asking? He knew his answer. But he just looked at you with the same expression of distaste. You would like to know why he doesn't like you. You didn't do anything, you didn't pester him, you didn't knock on his door everyday. Hell, you even stopped bugging him. And yet you seemed to be a thorn in his side and he wont tell you why! King walked inside as you stared at your neighbor. Still answer, he just gave a scoff and walked off. Did he have to be so rude? Just a simple no or a polite decline would have been fine. Geez, what got his attitude bunched up? You knew it didn't have to be just you all the time. But you didn't go after him or even say anything yourself. You just close the door.

Well, more like slammed it with your growing annoyance. Everyone had a reason to dislike someone else, but it looked like he didn't have one for you.


End file.
